Innocent Love Game
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya inget janji manis Kaoru sewaktu TK dulu. Tapi Kaoru inget nggak ya?


**Innocent Love Game**

**23/02/2011**

**Title : Innocent Love Game  
>Author : Rokka<strong>

**Chapter(s) : oneshot  
>Genre : fluff<br>Rating : 13+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : Kaoru x Toshiya<br>Disclaimer : Toshiya is Kaoru's bwahahak XDD**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Totchi main pacar-pacaran yuk."

"Boleh, Itu berarti mulai sekarang Totchi pura-puranya jadi pacar Kaoru kan?"

"Ya. Jadi, boleh kan Kaoru pacar pura-puramu ini nyium kamu, sebagai tanda jadian?"

"Boleh."

Chuu~

"Loh, kok ciumnya beneran sih?"

"Emang kenapa? Nggak mau ya?"

"Kaoru kan bilangnya pura-pura pacaran, berarti ciumanya juga pura-pura dong."

"Yah, nggak seru."

"Kok gitu?"

"Ya udah, kita pura-pura putus aja."

"Huuuwaaaa...nggak mau...Kaoru jahat! Huuwaaaa..."

"Hey, hey, jangan nangis dong. Nih, lap airmatamu pake bandana."

"Hiks... Kaoru jahat...hiks...huwaaa..."

"Sshh, jangan gitu. Kan kita masih TK. Belom boleh pacaran sama Bu Guru."

"Hiks... memangnya kalo...hiks... pacaran...musti...hiks, hiks...ijin dulu ya?"

"Bukan gitu. Hah, sudahlah. Simpen bandananya sebagai tanda. Entar kalo udah gede, balikin bandananya ke aku. Baru kita beneran pacaran."

"Bener?"

"Iya, jadi jangan nangis lagi ya?"

"Baik."

Toshiya selalu tersenyum geli bila teringat sepotong fragmen masa kecilnya. Begitu polos dan kekanakan. Begitu indah. Hingga tergoda iman Toshiya untuk terlalu sering melamunkannya. Berharap Kaoru mengingat janji manis itu. Tetapi, mungkinkah Kaoru ingat janji di masa kecil itu?

"Ng, Kaoru, boleh bicara sebentar?" Toshiya mendekati Kaoru di sofa.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kaoru acuh, tanpa memandang Toshiya.

Sore itu studio masih sepi. Die, Shinya dan Kyo belum datang. Hanya ada Kaoru dan Toshiya. Berdua saja. Membuat Toshiya merasa canggung. Apalagi Kaoru tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang dipegangnya. Apa nggak jadi aja ya?

"Tapi, sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk." nada suara Toshiya mengambang.

Kaoru menutup majalah lalu meletakkannya. Mata tajam Kaoru memandang Toshiya lekat. Menunggu Toshiya bicara. "Katakan."

Duduk di samping Kaoru, Toshiya menghela nafas sebelum bicara. "Totchi cuman mau mengembalikan ini."

Bandana berwarna biru muda itu tersodor ke hadapan Kaoru. Mengkerut kening Kaoru. Entah heran atau teringat sesuatu. Agak lama Kaoru memandangnya sambil menyisir ingatan. Tapi sepertinya tak ada sesuatupun mengenai bandana itu yang diingatnya.

"Kau meminjamkannya padaku waktu aku menangis. Saat TK dulu."

"Oh,... untukmu saja lah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah dikembalikan, bandana itu milikmu sekarang."

Toshiya hampir menangis mendengarnya. Kaoru benar-benar nggak ingat janji masa kecil itu. Toshiya merasa bodoh karena mempercayai hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Harusnya Toshiya sadar, cowok macam apa Kaoru.

Toshiya meremas bandana di genggamannya. Menunduk menatap bandana biru dengan perasaan ngilu. Menahan tangis. Meresapi sesak di dada. Hati yang hancur. Harapan yang musnah. Cinta pertama yang tak sampai.

"Maaf mengganggu." kata Toshiya parau.

Toshiya hendak beranjak dari sofa ketika Kaoru menahannya. Tangan yang kekar itu menangkap tangan kurus Toshiya. Kemudian Kaoru menggeser duduknya. Tangan kirinya melingkar ke bahu Toshiya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari Toshiya. Kaoru mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Toshiya. Dengan lembut Kaoru berbisik.

"Totchi, main pacar-pacaran yuk."

**~OWARI~**

"Hiks...hiks...kirain nggak inget... hiks.. huwaaaa..." tangis Toshiya pecah.

"Gitu aja nangis, dasar cengeng." Kaoru mendekap Toshiya erat.

Toshiya menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Kaoru. "Hiks...hiks...Tot-Totchi...hiks...takut aja... Kaoru, Kaoru... hiks..."

"SShhh..." Kaoru membelai punggung Toshiya perlahan.

Mereka berdua berpelukan untuk beberapa lama. Hingga Toshiya tenang, tak menangis lagi. Dan dengan mata berkilat polos kekanakan, Toshiya berkata pada Kaoru,

"Ng, Kaoru, untung kita sudah lulus sekolah. Kalo nggak, kan harus ijin pacaran ke Bu Guru dulu."

Kaoru : =_=

**Finished 24/02/2011**

**~Rokka~**

2


End file.
